


Broken

by silverynight



Series: Love is not a victory march [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, M/M, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Protective Original Percival Graves, Protective Tina Goldstein, They love Newt so much they'd do anything for him, newt needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9706160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Newt doesn't arrive on time to save the unicorns they die in front of them and he collapses.Tina tries to help but quickly discovers that he doesn't need her because he has the most powerful aurors willing to do anything just to make him happy.Anything.It sounds like a blessing. But it's as scary as a curse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I enjoyed writing Dangerous so much that I decided to write this one-shot
> 
> Hope you like it

It's too late, Tina knows the minute they arrive. The traffickers have vanished, but they have left the unicorns behind.

Their corpses, because there's no life in them. Not anymore.

She hears a pained weep and doesn't need to turn around to know it's coming from Newt's mouth.

He approaches quickly and falls to the ground beside them. He caresses their silver foreheads to their muzzle and whimpers with sorrow when he realises they were tortured and starved to death just for their horns.

Newt collapses, shivering and sobbing uncontrollably. Pickett climbs from Newt's pocket to his shoulder and tries to offer some comfort, but it doesn't seem to be working.

It breaks Tina's heart.

She hears the other auror still searching in the abandoned building and decides that her friend needs her more. So she approaches carefully, but before she can reach him, Theseus appears.

He always does when Newt needs him the most.

Theseus moved to New York after the Grindelwald incident. He's still a senior auror at the Ministry of Magic; nobody is sure how he keeps doing his job from the other side of the world, but somehow he does it perfectly while keeping an eye on his baby brother.

He takes Newt in his arms and lifts him. Tina can tell just by watching Theseus that he's used to do that. Newt doesn't complain, but doesn't stop crying either.

"I know, I know," Theseus whispers over his forehead before placing a soft kiss on it. He appears to be calm, but Tina can see on his face how much Newt's pain hurts him.

Of course, her boss appears just minutes after. And when he sees Newt a flash of sorrow crosses his features.

Percival Graves reaches out a hand towards the magizoologist and Theseus reacts out of instinct by pulling Newt closer to him, but the movement is so subtle only she catches it.

If Director Graves notices he doesn't show it. He caresses Newt's freckled cheeks and the green eyes look at him.

Theseus mouth quirks almost in disgust, but he lets Percival touch because Newt seems to feel safe when the American auror does it.

Tina knows. Everybody knows that Theseus is not pleased with Percival Graves dating his little brother, but he accepts it because Newt seems happy and he'd do anything to keep his brother that way.

"I couldn't save them, Percy" Newt sobs, catching everyone's attention.

"It's not your fault, love" Graves mutters looking at him with a tender expression.

"I'm gonna take him home," Theseus says then.

"You mean your home," Percival corrects and nods in acceptance when the other one frowns, but lets out a reluctant 'yes'. "I'll see you two there then."

"Three," Theseus says. "I need Miss Goldstein to be there too."

Tina looks at him, momentarily confused.

"I think Newt may need your company," he explains.

She nods. The truth is she doesn't want to leave Newt just yet and since it seems her boss is more than okay with the idea of her leaving she thinks it's just the right thing to do.

***

When they walk in the living room and Tina sees all the pictures of Theseus, Newt and their parents she knows the older brother is serious about staying in New York. She also feels pain when she sees the collection of pictures of Newt grinning and happy and suddenly wishes seeing that smile again.

They reach what she thinks is Theseus' bedroom and watches as he puts Newt on his bed so carefully and tenderly like he's afraid of hurting him.

Newt has stopped crying, but there are still tears on his cheeks, the same ones Theseus notices and wipes off with his thumbs.

"You need some sleep, _mon petit oiseau_ ," he says and Tina watches as Newt's mouth quirks up at the last words.

"But I need to go back to the case-"

"I'll feed your creatures and you stay here with Miss Goldstein, okay?" Theseus asks and his brother nods.

When Percival Graves returns the first thing he does is to take Newt in his arms and place kisses all over his face. Newt giggles and Tina can help but feel relieved to see him smiling again.

Theseus gets out of the case and asks Graves about the situation in a whisper that Tina almost misses. Then they walk towards the living room, leaving Tina and Newt, she's sure they don't want to upset him more and even though she's curious she's certain she can catch up in the morning when she returns to MACUSA.

Newt is almost asleep when they go back in.

"Auror Goldstein," the director's voice startles her. "I need you to stay with Newt a couple of hours more. Theseus and I are going to search in the building one more time, see if we can find something that can lead us to them."

Newt opens his eyes at that, looking vulnerable. He tries to smile.

"You don't need to worry so much about me. I'll be fine. Pickett will keep me company."

Tina rolls her eyes and looks at her boss.

"I will take care of him," she promises, ignoring Newt's protests.

"Thank you, Miss Goldstein," it's Theseus who says, while Graves nods.

After they leave Tina lasts a couple of hours before deciding to curl up next to Newt and falling completely asleep.

***

They come back after midnight. She wakes up after hearing footsteps walking in the room. Beside her, Newt mumbles something, but doesn't open his eyes.

Tina waves her wand and casts a lumos allowing her to see more clearly the two figures standing right in front of the bed.

"It's okay, Goldstein," she hears Director Graves whispering. "It's us."

She relaxes until her eyes lay on their clothes; there are blood stains on both of their coats.

"Are you okay?" Tina asks, worried.

"We're fine, Miss Goldstein. It's not ours," Theseus assures.

The relief lasts just a second before being replaced by fear.

"Where have you been?" She manages to ask but her voice trembles at the last word.

"I told you, we had to return to the building," Graves explains, calm. But there's something different, almost dangerous in the way she looks at her.

Don't keep asking.

But she does. She presses.

"What happened?"

"We found nothing," Graves responds.

It's a lie. And it's so obvious that Tina can't help but gasp.

Because she knew. Everybody did. But none of them wanted to believe.

She still doesn't.

Because there are rumors about two powerful wizards killing Grindelwald's followers. And she knows the two aurors in front of her are more than capable of doing that and she knows they would do anything for Newt.

Tina looks at the sleeping figure curled next to her and smiles despite everything. He looks so innocent and pure that she wonders if he knows the power he has.

Theseus takes a step towards him and Tina doesn't think, she just puts her arms around them like she's trying to protect him from them.

They don't like that at all.

"We appreciate your help, Goldstein but I think it's time for you to go home," Graves tells her. "Your sister must be worried."

Is that a treat? She's not sure, but she doesn't want to find out.

Tina manages to get out of the bed when Newt wakes up. He looks at her confused, with his curls falling in an adorable mess over his eyes.

There's a fond and tender look on both of the aurors faces when they turn their heads towards him; a look that doesn't match with the state of their clothes.

"Percy, 'Seus! You're back!" Newt says happily.

Tina stared at him and watches the moment he notices the blood on their coats. And waits for him to say something.

But he doesn't, his expression doesn't change.

He looks proud, satisfied.

Or maybe Tina is just imagining things.

Percival sits on the bed and puts Newt on his lap. The magizoologist gives him a quick kiss on his lips.

Theseus runs his fingers through those soft curls and Newt smiles at him.

"How do you feel?" He asks, taking his brother's hand.

"Better," Newt admits. "Tina helped."

"I see," Theseus says.

Graves and the older Scamander both look at her like they've forgotten she was there.

"Well, she must return to her home and rest," Graves comments then.

Tina nods.

"See you tomorrow, Tina." Newt smiles at her, kind and warm as he always does. It feels like a blessing, like somehow that gesture can protect her.

She smiles back, but avoids looking at the other two and runs away.

Queenie sees everything in her head and hugs her tight.

"Newt loves us both, we're like family to him" she says. "We'll be okay."

Tina wants to ask her more, but doesn't know if she's ready to know so she just goes to bed.

***

Graves expression doesn't change when Picquery announces they've found the dead bodies of the unicorn traffickers. She wants them all to investigate the case immediately.

"I'll look into it," Director Graves assures, looking perfectly calm.

Tina's not sure what to believe, but keeps her mouth firmly shut.


End file.
